Old Friends and Foes
by Scribbler A
Summary: Nine years later, Shinji and Asuka gets thrown into a world of trouble again when they are called upon by their old friends. [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** See how beautiful the night sky is? What, you don't agree with me? Then, I'm obviously not Hideakki Anno, nor do I own Evangelion or Gainax.

**A/N :** Hello again! Guess what? That's right, a new story, and not a three chapters one-shot this time! Surprised? Guess not. Anyway, I haven't really decide this one's direction yet, so the next few chapters are gonna take a while since I don't know what's in store for them. Right, I stretch this longer, and you're gonna skip it entirely, so enjoy the short chapter!

**Scribbler A presents**

**"Old Friends and Foes"**

**-Enjoy-**

"That was the worst wedding I've ever attended," Shinji Ikari stepped through the door to his new apartment, or rather, _their_ new apartment.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad," Asuka Langley Soryu entered after him, an apologetic smile on her face. After all, she was the one who dragged Shinji along to her female colleague's wedding party. "At least it wasn't as bad as Misato's," she tried to enlighten the mood.

The young Ikari loosened up his necktie, dropped it on a nearby couch, and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Misato's wedding? It was sort of okay; it wasn't really that bad…"

Asuka snorted at his comment while taking off her high heeled shoes. "Wasn't that bad? She took liberty of her privilege as the bride of the night and ordered me to dance with you for almost two hours! I almost wanted to commit suicide to avoid that," she laughed at that and walked into the living room to join Shinji.

"Was I really that bad that you'd want to commit suicide just for that?" Shinji feigned hurt, though from the childish glow in his eyes, Asuka knew he was pretending, and was getting better at it. Time seemed to have done well at erasing his sensitive side.

Asuka stared at him for a while, before a string of laughter erupted in the living room, subsumed by Shinji's own uncharacteristic guffaw. The laughter died down several minutes afterwards.

"Alright," Asuka elbowed the young man playfully and walked away. "I'm going to take a shower for a while."

"Sure," Shinji responded and went for the remote control for the television on the table. He settled down on the couch and turned to where Asuka had just stood earlier, his gaze lingering at the spot for longer than usual.

Nine years ago, they had fought together and destroyed SEELE's manmade white Eva series, thus saving the world in the process. They were dismissed from NERV soon afterwards, having completed their duty as Eva pilots; they were then allowed to live the life of a normal teenager. During that time period, Shinji and Asuka had learned to set aside their differences, and had grown close in the years as friends and as Misato's fellow charges.

After officially graduating from high school, both of them started going out – Asuka had been the one asking him out – and then the redhead had suggested moving out of Misato's apartment and finding an apartment of her own, and she wanted Shinji to come along as well. Since then, they had gone to college, graduated without any problems, and easily found a job due to their past connections with NERV.

"It's been nine years already, huh…"

* * *

The house phone rang when Asuka strode out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed from the hot bath, and the scent of her lavender shampoo radiating off of her milky skin, she called to Shinji, "I'll get it.", walked towards the ringing device and picked it up. Ikari leaned back on the couch and glanced briefly at her direction, wondering who it was on the other side of the phone, before turning his attention back to the television in front of him.

"Hello, this is the Ikari and Soryu residence, who is it?"

"Oh…what do you need?" Shinji noticed Asuka's voice tense up, and turned around again with an eyebrow raised, his curiosity piqued. All the years he knew the fiery-tempered redhead, there was little that would actually make her nervous, even if the years had served to soften her up considerably.

"I…see. Huh? You want both of us to go as well?"

The young Ikari perked up when he heard himself being mentioned in the phone call. 'Who is it?' He wondered.

"Umm…I'm not sure, I guess I'll ask him first. Okay, bye." Asuka hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who is it?" Shinji inquired from the couch, wide blue eyes staring at her expectantly for the answer that would come.

"NERV."

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

So, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers :** I do not own Evangelion. Besides, it's not even edible.

**A/N :** The plot in this chapter is moving VERY slowly. So, sorry 'bout that. I doubt the plot will move any faster before Chapter 3, so please be patient, guys. But since the plot is moving at a snail's pace, I took the time and thought of what to write for the next few chapters. Hoozah and all that! Anyway, enjoy the really short and pointless chapter, I suppose.

**Scribbler A presents**

**The Second Chapter of "Old Friends and Foes"**

**-Enjoy-**

"_NERV_." He tensed visibly from the mention of the name.

Silence gripped the air around them for a full minute, both deep in contemplation, until Shinji decided to inquire more about the details. "What do they want with us?"

"Actually, it's Misato." She smiled sheepishly, feeling like she had mistakenly riled her lover up.

"What?" His shoulders slumped, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. "So, what did she need?"

"She called us on the behalf of NERV," and the intensity in the air returned. "She said there was an important meeting at NERV headquarters tomorrow, and insisted that we join them."

Shinji pondered the request for a while. He knew the purple-haired major well enough to deem the motive behind her actions to be harmless, but why they were called for was still a mystery. The silence was broken by the redhead this time when she asked, "What's your decision?"

The brown-haired young man looked up from his mulling and smiled at her, noting that she was as nervous as him, and nodded slowly at her. "We'll go and see what's wrong," he added.

And then another question started gnawing at the back of his head. "When is it? The meeting," he turned to his girlfriend beside him, hoping that Misato had at least told them the time for the meeting.

"Tomorrow morning," came the quick reply. Asuka was reluctant to go back there, after all that had happened to them, but if Shinji said he would go, then by heaven's name she would go along to make sure the bastards at NERV didn't have anything ominous up their sleeves that would harm her man.

The young Ikari nodded again, seeming to absorb the information slowly. "Tomorrow's Sunday," he spoke after a while, racking his brains to remember if they had any plans for that day, before continuing, "We don't have to work, so we can make it there for the meeting.", and he glanced up to where the old clock -a gift from Misato before moving out- just above the television indicating that it was already past midnight.

"We should go to sleep already," he reached out to cup the redhead's hands in his own, his soft and tired gaze settling on the beautiful young woman before him, as he led her into their bedroom, flipping off the switch and dimming the fluoroscent lamp lighting the living room.

For the first time in years, even though they slept in each other's embrace, the warm tingly sensation from their touch was accompanied by a fear; a fear that crept slowly into their heart, a fear that something would go terribly wrong tomorrow, a fear that their peaceful days would be over once again.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

So, reviews? Pretty please?


	3. Notification

Dear Readers,

Why am I being so formal all of a sudden, like I'm actually writing an old-fashioned letter to who-knows-what? You'll find out soon.

After reading this, you may want to maim me, or even gut me, I don't know, but it is of utmost importance that I inform you that **Old Friends and Foes** will be going on a temporary hiatus, or maybe even forever, I'm not sure.

See, it's not that I want to stop writing this story with no apparent reasons at all (or excuses if you would say it), it's just that I'm kind of stuck now. Ya' know, procrastination, writer's block and all that, and the storyline I've planned ahead seemed kind of messed up now. So, I'm just informing you guys not to put up too much hope in me releasing the next chapter anytime soon. Plus, I have a really important governmental exam to sit at the end of this year, so I don't think I'll be free to write.

Well, that's all, I suppose. I know some of you are upset now, maybe. It's been so long, I don't even know if anyone is still paying attention to this story. If you are indeed upset, I'm really sorry about that.

I'll see you guys another time!

-With utmost condolence,

Scribbler A


End file.
